Heart Bond
by serenitydragonGX
Summary: ritsuka and soubi become bonded


**Heart Bond**

"Wind become my champion. Howl and rage and destroy everything in your path!" the Tempest Fighter cried. A small cyclone appeared in front of him, spinning and drawing power from the surrounding air and growing bigger and more ferocious. His hand shimmered with repressed power before he thrust it forward as if to push the storm toward us.

I staggered to my feet though it was a struggle with manacles around my wrist burning and the collar around my neck slowly tightening, choking the breath from me and making my head pound. The pain I felt was excruciating but still I stood trying not to tremble as I watched the horror coming our way. I stifled all my feared and focused all my power onto my partner; my Fighter; my Beloved, Soubi. Even as I stood there waiting for the storm to reach me he stepped in front me preparing to take the full brunt of the attack.

"Soubi…," I gasped trying my hardest to ignore the pain searing through my body. _Why does he always put himself in danger for me? That is what I should be doing, for him. I am the Sacrifice._ Over the past six years I trained myself and learned to endure pain; to protect Soubi; to stand by him and lend him all the strength he needed. I had become stronger so had our bond, making our team just as strong as when Soubi had fought for Semei if not better. I like to think better.

But there was always one thing that's missing. No matter how strong we were, we still possessed different names. It showed in our battles. Although individually we were more powerful than the others, together in battle our powers would be halved and we would always receive twice the damage, inflicted not only on me but on Soubi also. Because I was Loveless and Soubi was Beloved.

"Soubi, the ground," I manage to gasp. He was starting to panic_._ I knew he was worried about me and when he worried he put himself in danger protecting me with all that he had. But it would have done me no good. If he died I would have no purpose.

_These have been our toughest opponents yet_

He cursed under his breath. I knew he would feel guilty after and prepared my self to calm him later when he begged to be punished. Right now he needed to focus. True we were worse off than we had ever been but the other had just used their last and strongest attack. They were tired we still had some reserves.

When I chanced glance at my opponent I was relieved to see her on her knees. I have long since learned not to spare my emotions for my enemies – although I do not like having to kill sometimes it is the best option. After all one would not want them to go away then return stronger. At that moment I simply didn't care. My only concern was my Soubi.

Soubi gave his incantation and fed it into the area around us.

Suddenly we were far away watching the cyclone come.

The earth rose in front of us becoming a barrier, but still it came cutting a deep gorge into our defence. I knew then, from the way he put his arm around me and pulled me against him so gently as though I might break then pushed me away, that he did not expect to survive. I knew why. The cyclone would not break merely decrease in power only cause damage to one of us. Already around me a cocoon was forming; encasing me; soothing and protecting me. The scars on his neck began to bleed.

I hated him when he did that. He was calling on the remnants of his bond with Semei. I hated that he wanted to die and leave me alone again. I hated that I alone could not provide him with the power to keep us both alive. I hate that…I simply hate. The way I did during my dream of him; of Semei killing me. Knowing my life would be empty without him. He belongs to me, with me.

My fear, anger and desperation fed that aching place within me. That part of me that would defy death just for him. They say I am one without love. To be without love is to not posses a heart. So how come that place within that ached was where that heart which they say I do not have is supposed to be? That place is where a silver beam light erupted and hit him over the place where his heart was. 

A chain stronger than the ones that bound our necks and limbs formed between us. Then I could feel it, a strong steady beat that went in time with mine. His heart joined with mine, his soul with mine, and his power with mine. All this I felt along the seemingly fragile yet unbreakable chain the anchored in some place within our beings. We were one being, finally. We had one name.

A translucent orb surrounded us just as the cyclone reached us. It bore upon us mercilessly, raging, tearing…and still it did not touch us, until after what seemed like an eternity it dissipated.

I should have been surprised maybe the slightest bit awed but I didn't care what miracle saved us. He was alive. My Soubi. My Beloved.

He turned to me with tears shinning in his eyes. They were sparkling brightly with joy for me; for us. He smiled place his hand over the place where the chain connected us still.

"I love you, Ritsuka," he said before collapsing.

I knew then he meant it, for just me. And I have loved him without a single doubt since.


End file.
